Divergent: No War
by AliceHarper1703
Summary: Tris and Four's life together, when no war has been taken place against Abnegation. Please review and comment :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I know this type of storyline is used all the time, but, the hell with it! Review with your thoughts, I love to hear what you think and what I can improve on. I read every comment, so don't feel afraid to contribute! **____** xx**_

Divergent: No War

_Tris_

I can't believe it. I ranked first. I mean, I knew I did a lot better in stage 2 because of my little…secret. But still. I don't even care that I ranked first as long as I came before Peter that was all I really cared about.

"What! There has to be some kinda mistake! There is no way the stiff did better than me!" I heard a familiar whine from the, oh so familiar voice, of Peter. I am about to defend myself, but someone beats me to it.

"No mistake Peter." Says a cool, proud voice. And I immediately know its Tobias, I turn to look at him. He is wearing a simple black shirt, with tight fitted black jeans. Good. God.

I smile at him, my smile warm. Saying 'Thank you' without using my words. Everyone around us is still chatting with one another about where they came. Soundlessly, I approach Tobias. He smiles as I approach.

"Congratulations on your results Tris. I'm proud of you." He says, and with the warm expression on his face, I know he speaks the truth.

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit," I lean closer to him "I had a great trainer. I heard he only has four fears." He grins down at me. He goes to lean in, and presumably kiss me, but he stops when he remembers where we are. In public, in the pit.

Normally, I would be grateful but right now I just don't care. I grab his face in my hands and kiss him, passionately. His eyes widen, but he responds, a little too willingly. I break the kiss. He looks utterly confused, but has a wide smile plastered to his face.

"Hey!" We both turn to the sound, and of course Peter is watching us. Crap. I forgot about Peter. "That's why she ranked first! Because she is sleeping with the trainer." Tobias opens his mouth to respond. But Max steps in.

"I can assure you Peter, Four here" He points at Tobias. "Had nothing to do with those results. Miss Prior earned the position she got. She was one of the quickest person in and out of that simulation. And Four had nothing to do with that." He says, with a loud voice. Making sure everyone can hear.

Peter scoffed at Max's comment and he noticed this. "You'd better remember your place Peter, after all your Dauntless now. Don't want to annoy the wrong people, now would you?" Max says, with an ice cool expression. Peter gulps, and shakes his head.

Max smirks slightly at his small victory. He nods at the both of us and then resumes chatting with Eric and a few other Dauntless members.

"Well, I think we got Eric's approval." Tobias smirks at the scene he has just witnessed.

"I think you might be on to something there." I agree with him.

He reaches out for my hand and I gladly let him. He frowns slightly. "I would love to stay here and chat more but I have to go and sort something out in the computer room. How about you come to my apartment in a couple hours and we can celebrate. Just you and me?" He suggests.

My face falls. He knows about my fear, why would he suggest something like that. He notices my face falling. And quickly tries to amend what he has said.

"I-I don't mean like that" he stutters "I mean we can just sit and talk, maybe have a drink." He says.

Me and Four. Alone. I nod. "Sure, I'll meet you there. I need to catch up with Christina anyway." I say, with a neutral expression.

He smiles as my tension wears away. "Bye." He kisses my forehead, then he is gone. I smile at my feelings for him and wonder 'Will it always feel like this?'

**Please let me know if I should continue and if it easy to understand, and the format and everything. I just wanna make sure it is okay. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. Please make sure you do post where you would like me to take the story. I read all of your comments, so please contribute! Thank you! Xx**_

"Well Tris," Christina says. "You ranked first, so you get the first pick of the jobs. What are you going to pick? Leader? Trainer? Nurse?" She rushes. I hold my hand up in hopes of stopping her rapid thoughts.

"Woah, Christina, calm down. We get 2 weeks off to think about it. If I am honest I haven't really thought about it, all that much." I say, as I realise that I do need to think about what job I am going to pick. I should ask Four, no, Tobias what he thinks. Maybe trainer. Who knows? I ask her as it is obvious she has thought about this.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask.

"Well, I want to be leader, but considering by position I doubt I will be. Probably Uriah or Peter will take that position, or you for that matter." She says. "But I will probably be a nurse, or something. But I kinda want to train Dauntless born, seems like a challenge." She says, very eagerly.

I laugh. "You really have thought about this then."

"You betcha!" She giggles. She looks at her watch. "I have to go, I promised I would meet Will in the dorms." She said, with a grin and a blush beginning to spread across her face. I smile. I am really happy for those two.

"That's fine. In fact I'd better go too. I promised T-Four I would meet him." I say, as I feel my face heat in embarrassment. She frowns slightly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that." She groans.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to think that I was only ranked first because I was with him." I defend myself. She nods along, and reluctantly she agrees.

"Yeah, I guess I understand. Well, gotta go." She smiles, she quickly hugs me then she disappears from my sight in the hopes of finding Will.

-Break—

I knock on Tobias' apartment door, hoping I am not too early for his liking. Crap. I forgot about that. I don't want to seem too eager. I hear the door lock click. He opens the door.

He grins down at me. "Hey Tris." He opens the door wide, inviting me inside.

"Want anything to drink?" He asks.

"Just a water, thanks." He smiles, and goes to retrieve my drink. I sit down on his couch, looking at a piece of artwork hanging on his wall. The colours and textures present, make the piece, well, beautiful. He catches my eye line.

"I saw that in my first week of getting this apartment, and I knew it would just work well. And by the look on your face whilst you were looking at it, I am gonna guess I was right." He smiles and puts two drinks of water on some coasters, on the coffee table next to the couch. He sits next to me.

"So, how was working in the computer room?" I ask, feeling like one of us should start a new topic. He rolls his eyes.

"Dull, as ever. But alright I guess, I just wanted to see you, so I finished a little earlier." He explains. I frown as I think about what he has just said, and as I remember Christina's and my conversation.

"Why did you choose to work in the computer room, if it is dull?" I ask, genuinely interested. I don't want to make a mistake in what job I choose.

"Low-key I guess. You can quite happily sit there and just think. Nothing too difficult and I am a pretty dull person." He says, as a sly grin spreads across his face.

"Can't imagine that." I say, as I go along with his joke. He smiles.

"I knew you would come first, you were incredible in the second stage. No one has ever been that quick before." He states.

"Yeah, well, I can't really help that." I say, remembering about my little…secret. He notices my expression.

"You don't think I would tell anyone about that do you?" He asks.

"No I guess not."

"You don't have to guess. I am not." He says, an edge to his voice.

"I don't mean to offend you, I am just scared of what will happen if someone finds out." I confess.

"Well, they won't find out from me. Besides you're not the only one remember." He winks at me. Of course he is also divergent.

"Well I promise I won't tell anyone about you either." I add, with a smile.

"I am glad to know my secret is safe." He smiles back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, thank you so much for those of you who have commented and reviewed. Please let me know what you think and if there is any direction you want the story to head. I read all of the comments, so feel free! Thank you! Review and comment! **____** xx**_

Divergent: No War

After hours of talking and drinking, I feel like I have seen a whole new side of Tobias.

"So, do you want some dinner? We can eat here or down in the pit, with the others." He asks, warmly.

"We can eat up here." I say, I love all this time we have spent together. Just, getting to know each other.

He grins and gets up off the couch and walks towards the kitchen/diner. He gets out a few ingredients from the cupboard.

"Do you know how to cook?" I ask, interested. Four doesn't seem like the type of guy who knows his way around a kitchen.

"Sort of. I mean, I had to in Abnegation and when I had just become Dauntless, I didn't really want to, you know, be around Eric and the others. So I stayed by myself a lot. Until I found you…" He says, honestly. I blush slightly.

"Can I help?" I ask, my Abnegation showing slightly. He smiles.

"Sure. Do you wanna go for a good ol' fashioned Abnegation meal? Chicken, potatoes and peas?" He asks.

"Sure. You do the chicken. I'll prepare the vegetables."

[1 Hour Later]

We sit on the couch, once more. Slowly eating our meal. It is delicious. Cooked to perfection. This is one of the many things I love about Tobias, he makes me feel at home. _Love? Do I love him? _

"How's your meal?" He says, interrupting my train of thought.

"Mmm…It's great, thank you. How's yours?"

"Perfect."

I smile at him, and he smiles back. I slowly glance back at the painting on his wall. It really is an incredible piece of art.

"The view is incredible."

"I couldn't agree more." He says. I turn and he is staring at me. I roll my eyes.

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"Can you ever take a compliment?" He asks, with a touch of frustration.

"Look I know I'm not pretty. So if I am honest I am just curious about what's in it for you?"

"What do you mean, what's in it for me?"

"This, me and you." I look down in shame. "I'm not that kinda girl, so if you're just looking for…you know…um…"

"What? Sex?" He splutters. I blush bright red. He scoffs.

"If I was looking for sex, you wouldn't be the first place I would go." He says.

"Fine, then. I'll go." I put my plate on the coffee table and go to stand, but he stops me. He puts his hand on my thigh.

"Tris, I didn't mean it like that. I know you are not that kind of girl. Your smart, selfless, brave, kind and just beautiful." He tilts my head up. "I know you don't believe that, but I am just telling you the truth about what I see in front of me." I gasp, no one has ever said anything like that to me before.

"Thank you." I whisper, reluctantly.

"You are most certainly welcome." He says, a slight tinge of humour in his voice. I know I should say something but I am uncertain of what needs to be said. But he fills the void of silence. He leans down and kisses me passionately. And then I just let go. I forget Abnegation, Dauntless, my family, my secret. There is just me and him.

He pulls away as I reach for his shirt.

"Are you sure? I know about your fear, we don't have to do this. Not now." He says, with honesty.

"I'm sure, I am not afraid of being with you anymore." I smile at him. He grins back. He lifts his shirt over his head and resumes back to kissing me. And then I am lost to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, I really hope you enjoy it. Let me know your ideas and suggestions and I will take them into consideration! Please review and comment! **____** xx**_

Divergent: No War

My eyelids slowly flutter open. It's too bright. I shuffle slightly and notice I have two arms wrapped around me. Then I turn slightly and see Tobias. Asleep, his arms wrapped around me, in a comforting way. He murmurs slightly in his sleep, but I can't make out what he is saying. I smile, remembering memories of last night. The way he kissed me, the way he held me and the proximity of the both of us. _Why was I ever afraid of that? _I laugh in my head at the memory. I shift to see the time _07.26. _I have no plans for the day so I nestle back into Tobias' arms. This small movement causes his eyes to slowly open, a little too reluctantly. I smile at his slight discomfort.

"Good morning beautiful." He says to me sweetly, a slight gruff in his voice, due to his sleep.

"Good morning beautiful, yourself." I say back to him. He smiles at me. I smile back. _I feel like an idiot. I can't stop smiling at him. _He, too, turns to see the time. He registers the time, than leans back. Pulling me into his arms, I gladly go into them.

"Do you have plans today?" I ask.

"Nope, why trying to get rid of me so soon?" He asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Normally, I would retort with a comment equally sarcastic. But, it being too early in the morning, I decide to go with honesty.

"No, I just wanted to make sure I am not keeping you from anything or anyone." I say.

"Oh," He says, when he realises my thoughts. "Well, rest assured, you're not. And even if you were I would much prefer to stay in bed with you, Miss Prior." He states, clearly in a playful mood. I smile.

A few minutes have passed, and we are just laying with each other, naked, not saying anything. Just enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence.

"Okay, the suspense is killing me, I have to ask. How was last night for you?" Tobias asks, still in a playful mood, but with a slight tinge of anxiety on his face. I grin at his question.

"Last night was…" _incredible, amazing, excellent, best experience I have ever had. _"Perfect." I finish, as I find the best word to sum up how it was. He smiles.

"It was wasn't it?" He says, "But what about you fear?" He asks, in a slightly more serious tone.

"I was originally afraid of the intimacy. But that was one of the best things about last night. What we shared and how close we were. Physically and emotionally." I confess. He smiles.

"Well, I am very glad to hear it." He glances at the alarm once more. "Come on, we should get up. Would you like breakfast?" He asks, kindly. I ponder the thought.

"Not right now, I'm going to grab a shower first. If that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright."

I grab his shirt by the bed, shrug it on quickly, in hopes of covering my nakedness. And quickly rush to the bathroom. I switch the light on and I am met by a large bath tub, large shower and toilet and sink. The room is surprisingly modern considering the rest of the apartment. I shrug off the shirt and quickly step into the shower, washing away the previous day.

[20 Minutes Later]

I wrap the towel around myself and step out of the bathroom and find myself back into Tobias' room. I find a fresh pair of clothes and underwear for myself. I put on the clothes and underwear. I look in the mirror. I'm wearing a strappy dark red shirt with black, tight fitting jeans. Perfect size. As I am looking in the mirror I am expected myself to look different, but I am still the same. Still the same awkward, shy and anxious self. I expected myself to look different. _Am I crazy? You had sex, not surgery! _I roll my eyes at my thoughts and step outside his bedroom, in the hopes of finding Tobias.

_**Please review and comment what you think. Let me know your suggestions and I will try to add them, in my own way! Thank you **____** xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you enjoy the story, let me know if there are any things you would like to see in the story and I will try and add it in, some way. Review and comment! **____** xx**_

Divergent: No War

I find Tobias in the kitchen cooking something. It smells delicious, I slowly approach him. He turns and sees me.

"Hey, I didn't know what you wanted, so I cooked a bit of a selection. Anything we don't eat we can just put away and reheat on a different day." He smiles, he points to the kitchen island. And there I see; bacon, eggs, toast, fresh fruit. I turn and he is putting 4 pancakes on a plate. I gasp, internally.

"I had no idea, you were such a good cook." I mutter, in appreciation. He smiles at my comment.

"Well, I have my moments." He smiles. "I'm going to get some orange juice, do you want any?"

"Please." He turns and grabs some orange juice and two glasses and slowly fills them up, individually.

I grab a plate, placed on the table, and help myself to; bacon, eggs and toast and retrieve the glass of orange juice. He plates up; fruit, pancakes, toast and the orange juice for himself. I dig into the food. Once again, it is mind-blowing.

"Mmm…" I groan, in appreciation. "This is really good." He nods, his mouth full. I silent gesture of agreement.

"So, what are you up to today?" He asks, politely.

"Well, probably more physical training. You know, don't want to fall behind. Then, I just really need to think about what job I am going to choose." I say. Once again, he nods.

"An important decision, you are lucky you have a while to think about what you want to do. We only had 5 days to choose."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He mutters. "And as for your training. Do you want me to help you, again?"

I smile and nod at him. "Sure, I'd love too." I finish my plate and so does Tobias. He picks up, the remaining fruit and pancakes away, ready for another day.

"We should get going then." He grins down at me. "Don't want the good weapons to be take." He takes my hand and we walk to the training room. We originally start off training separately. And a part of me is relieved, I get to be alone with my thoughts and really think about last night. _The way he kissed me, full of care, affection and love. The way he held me, and made sure I was comfortable. _

"_Let me know if you want me to stop." He says._

"_I won't. I don't think I have ever wanted anything more." I smile and pull his mouth to mine. _

My thoughts are interrupted by a squealing Christina. I turn and see her barrelling towards me. She flings her arms around me, and holds me tight.

"Hey!" She exclaims.

"Hey Christina." I notice how perky she is. "You are very cheerful, for so early in the morning." I comment. She blushes.

"Well, let's just say me and Will had a very _eventful _night." She winks at me, playfully. _Her too?_

"How about you? How was your evening?" She asks, in a friendly tone. But I know inside she is dying to know what happened between me and Tobias.

"Last night was great, Christina." I try, I really do try to stop. But I blush. She immediately sees this and she gasps.

"You did it didn't you?" She cries. I hold my hand up, not wanting to talk about last night. It was private and I don't want the details broadcasted over Dauntless. I love Christina, but I know once I tell her any kind of detail about last night. The news will not stay so private, her inner Candor, will shine through. _Crap. I haven't said anything. _She knows my silence, means yes. Yet again, she gasps.

"Was it your first time? Don't worry it gets better." She says, a grin almost splitting her face in two. I blush once again.

"_Christina!" _I hiss at her. My Abnegation showing. We weren't even allowed to talk about ourselves, let alone sex. She opens her mouth to make a snide comment, no doubt. But Tobias saves me.

"Tris! Can I talk to you for a moment?" He yells, as he is on the other side of the room.

"Sure!" I yell back. "Sorry, gotta go." I mutter to Christina. I think she is annoyed, but just before I leave I see her grin. I smile internally, knowing we are not arguing. I jog to Tobias.

"Hey, I saw you looking a little uncomfortable and I thought I would come to your rescue." He says, with a smile. I smile back at him.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Shall we train?" I ask.

"Absolutely." He says, in a mocking yet serious tone.

_**Please review and comment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think! Review **____** xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you, once again, to everyone who has reviewed! I reply to every single review, so please do leave me your suggestions, I love to hear from you all. Please review and comment! **____** xx**_

Divergent: No War

After 2 exhausting hours of training, I've had enough. I tell Tobias and he smiles.

"Well, I might stay here, a little while longer." He says. _How can he? Jeez, I am going to need to learn to keep up with him. _

"Okay," I say, "I may go see Tori and Christina. I feel like I need to talk to her after our talk this morning." I say honestly. He frowns slightly.

"I forgot to ask, but what were you two talking about? I've never seen you two act like that with each other." He asks. I feel my face, go at least 3 shades brighter. He notices.

"…About last night?" He asks, almost looking hurt.

"She tried to pump me for information about it, and I wouldn't give anything away, so she got a little flustered. But she knows something happened between us."

"How though? If you didn't say anything."

"I blushed." I say, weakly. I think he is going to be annoyed but to my surprise he is grinning like an idiot.

"You do have a habit of doing that."

"Do I?" I ask. He nods. I know I blush from time to time, but I don't do it that much do I.

"I didn't realise I blush that often." I admit.

"You don't not really, but you do when you get embarrassed, which I have to admit is quite often." He is trying to hide his smile. I playfully punch him in the shoulder, and no longer can he hide his grin. I turn to leave.

"Bye Tris!" He calls, he knows I am not really annoyed at him. I decide not to reply just to frustrate him further.

After walking around the compound for 10 minutes I find Tori, in the tattoo parlour. _Of course. How could I forget? _I silently discipline myself.

"Tori?" I say, as I tap her on the shoulder. She turns and sees me. She smiles weakly.

"Hey Tris. I would love to chat, but I am kinda busy at the moment. Can we catch up later in the week?" She asks.

"Of course, no worries. I will leave you to it. Bye."

"Bye." _What an idiot. What did you expect, her to just drop everything just to talk? She is a busy woman. _

I walk around the compound more, I know I should talk to Christina, but at the moment I need to think. I end up sitting by the chasm, where Tobias and I had our first kiss. How far we have come since then. A few people walk by and they don't take notice of me, and I of them.

"Hey Stiff. What are you doing?" I hear Peter's distant voice. I turn and look at him. He is beside me.

"You know, you really shouldn't call me that. I'm Dauntless now and I ranked first." I hiss at him, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Yeah, that was only because you are screwing the instructor." Peter retorts. "Pretty pathetic, but, hey, you got results. First place." That's it. I stand and grab Peter's throat and slam him against the wall. And then I am lost in our fight. I punch him in the stomach, he kicks me back.

"Hey!" I hear a shout, but at the moment I just don't care. Whilst I am straddling Peter and punching him in the face, and Peter turning his head rapidly, pathetically trying to avoid my blows. I feel two pairs of hands pulling me off of Peter, I try and struggle out of these mysterious hands, but my effort in futile.

"What are you doing?" I hear, an angry, yet anxious voice. I turn and see Tobias staring at me, his eyes wide.

"I-I…" I stutter.

"Come on…You are better than this." Tobias takes my hand, and takes me to the infirmary.

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Please review and comment! **____** xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you, once again for reviewing. I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. Let me know what you think, and if the format is okay. Review and comment! **____** xx**_

Divergent: No War

We wait in the waiting room in silence. And I am not sure if it is because both of us don't know what to say, or if we are too angry to say anything to each other. But at the moment I don't know what I am thinking. _Angry? Frustrated? Confused? A hell of a lot of pain? _A nurse walks into the reception.

"Miss Prior?" A nurse wearing blue scrubs calls my name. I go to respond, but Tobias beats me to it.

"She's here." He says, whilst pointing at me. I take this opportunity to look at him. He is still drop-dead beautiful but anger is adamant of his face. I shakily get to my feet, and surprisingly Tobias helps me and lets me lean on him. We slowly walk to a room. The nurse closes the door.

"So what happened then?" She says, sounding quite dis-interested. Like this kind of stuff happens every day, but then I remember we are in Dauntless. People fight over nothing here.

"I got in a fight with Peter." I mutter. I look up and see the nurse. She has dark hair, many piercings and she covered in tattoos. She's beautiful.

"Right, well I'd like x-ray and a few other scans, just to make sure."

"Okay." I mutter.

"Your buddy, Peter, is being attended next door. He claims you started the fight, is that true?" She asks, normally I would defend myself, but right now. I just don't care.

"Yep." I say, becoming very disinterested. _All this fuss. I am fine, just a little dizzy and achy. _

[2 hours later]

After many scans, needles and bandages. I am fine. Just a mild concussion, bruised ribs and a sprained wrist. Tobias is still next to me. He has been with me every step of the way, but we haven't talked.

"I'm glad you are okay." He says, in a warm tone.

"Me too." I reply. I turn to look at him and I see him grinning. He moves his hand into mine and we walk back to his apartment. Hand in hand.

"Come on." He says.

When we arrive back at his apartment, he offers me something to eat and drink. I refuse. Right now I can't think about food. I sit on the couch. And he sits next to me.

"I am going to be honest, I am really annoyed at you. Fighting isn't your thing, especially with Peter. You know he was trying to get a reaction out of you. And now, you're injured…" He pauses. "I don't want you hurt."

"I know. But, I couldn't help it. Peter was saying I only ranked first because I was, and I quote 'screwing you'" I say, bitterly. Thinking about what he said. His face frowns.

"Bastard…" He mutters. "Do you want to go to bed?" He asks. I nod, only now I realise how exhausted I am.

"Okay, come on." He reaches for my hand and takes me to the bedroom. "You can wear one of my shirts, if you want."

"Sure."

"They are in the top drawer. I need to brush my teeth, I will be back soon." He says, he kisses my hair, then heads towards the bathroom. I quickly strip off my clothing and shrug on one of his shirts. It's soft. I am now only wearing, my underwear and his shirt. Which covers my body, easily. He comes back into the room.

"All yours." He says, as he points towards the door. I smile and head into the bathroom. I wash my face and notice there is an extra toothbrush for me. I smile and quickly brush my teeth. _Didn't realise I had moved in… _I go back into the bedroom and see Tobias dressed in just his boxers. _Good. God. _He quickly climbs into bed and gestures for me to join him. I stiffly move towards him, my sides aching. When I am in bed he pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead softly.

"Sleep beautiful girl." He whispers to me. I smile. I would respond, with an equally caring and loving remark. But I am too far gone.

_**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Review and comment! **____** xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you, yet again, to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated sooner! Please review and let me know what you think, I reply to every comment! Review and comment! **____** xx**_

Divergent: No War

A week has passed since the incident with Peter. He had worse injuries than I, which both myself and Tobias were very pleased with. He broke his left arm, cracked his ribs and dislocated knee. He has to remain in the infirmary for a week, waiting for his wounds to heal. _Peter – 0 Tris – 1. _I smile at the thought of him lying there in pain.

"So are you sure this is what you want to do?" Tobias asks, pulling me away from my thoughts of Peter.

"Yes." I say confidently. We are seated in the pit, in the dining room. Everyone around us is eating there lunch, but we manage to get a table for ourselves. He frowns slightly.

"Are you sure because, I don't want me to affect your choice. I mean, you have to do it for the rest of your life or until you become factionless and…" He rambles. I put my hands up in front of him, halting him. I giggle slightly.

"Would you calm down, yes I know what my choice is. Training initiates with you, and as that is only for a few weeks out of the year the rest of the time I will be in the tattoo parlour with Tori and Matt, whilst you're in the computer room. Happy?" I ask. He rolls his eyes at me, but he is smiling.

"Yes, I am very happy." He murmurs, he pulls me closer to him. I eyes instantly widen and I look around the room, hoping no one sees out intimacy. He also looks around.

"Look Tris, we have been publicly dating for over 2 weeks now, so we are kind of old news to be of any gossip now. And anyway, here at Dauntless there is something new and exciting going on every other day. So no one is looking at us, and quite frankly no one cares." He says, reassuringly. As he speaks the words, I know they are true. I can't help but glance around once more, and he is right. No one is looking at us, or so much a second glance. I scoot closer to him. He smiles.

"If you are so worried about others we can go to the training room. Everyone is eating so it will be empty. And anyway, ever since that incident with Peter you haven't really trained, and it is hard to get back into the habit of training whenever you have time. And we need to toughen you up again." He stands. "Come on." He reaches his hand out, urging me to take his hand and I do.

We walk in a comfortable silence to the training room. And yet again, he was right. It is empty.

"So, what would you like to start with; shooting, knives or punch bags?"

[3 hours later]

I am walking around the compound on my own, Tobias had to go back to the computer room. Just to check something out, so he said he wouldn't be long. I know ever since my talk with Christina I need to talk with her. I find her in the dorm where all the new Dauntless members sleeps. I see she is packing a bag.

"Hey Christina!" I call. She turns, sees me and smiles, shyly.

"Hey Tris." She says, rather gloomily.

"Look I'm sorry about the other week, it's just that I am not used to sharing such personal details about myself, and it was my first time, and quite frankly, its embarrassing…" I admit. She smiles

"Embarrassing…" She repeats. "Not the word most girls used but…" I interrupt her before she can finish her sentence.

"The sex wasn't embarrassing. Just talking about it is…I am from Abnegation, and we are not allowed to talk about ourselves. It is considered selfish, so I am really not used to having a friend, and talking about ourselves. This is very new territory for me…" I admit once more. I blush. She steps back in shock.

"Yeah, well, I am sorry. I guess I never thought about it in that way." She says, a silence passes and she quickly fills the void. "Seriously, you can't even talk about yourselves. How you survived there 16 years is beyond me, seriously someone should give you a medal!" She exclaims in shock. She laughs, and I soon laugh with her. We see two boys walk past and look at us like we are crazy. But that just makes the laughs keep on coming.

_**Please review and comment, I love hearing from you all. I really hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. I hope it wasn't too predictable and cheesy. Let me know! Review and comment! **____** xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been super busy with exams, but never mind. Please review and comment with your thoughts. I love hearing from you all! **____** xx**_

Divergent – No War

When I awake, I find I am in Tobias' arms. My head on his chest and our legs entwined together. Wow. I see that he is still sound asleep, breathing softly and mumbling something I can't understand. I turn my head to see the alarm clock. _Huh, not as late as I thought. _My movement has caused Tobias' to stir. I don't want him to wake, he looks so peaceful. Completely at ease with himself. But, my wishes don't come true. His eyes lazily flutter open and he smiles slightly at me. I smile back.

"Good morning." He mumbles, his voice still heavy with sleep. I smile at his voice.

"Good morning." I reply. "Sorry to wake you." He smiles.

"Wake me? Are you kidding? Normally I have nightmares, but with you here I sleep really well." He says, his voice still gruff. "So feel free to wake me from time to time." I smile. I am surprisingly wide awake, and I kind of want to get the day started. So I can show Peter how much his does not affect me. I kiss him softly on his lips, and then quickly leave his arms. He groans slightly, I giggle.

"Since when are you a morning person?" He asks, jokily.

"Since I got sick of a hospital bed." I reply, with honesty. I smile, then turn on my heel and go into the bathroom and head straight for the shower.

[1 Hour Later]

Both Tobias and I are in the training room. It's 8am so no one is here yet, we have the place all to ourselves. I start to think about Peter, but Tobias interrupts my train of thought.

"Come on Tris!" He calls, "Focus!" I roll my eyes at him.

"I don't understand why I need to do this." I complain.

"Knife throwing is a good skill to have, Tris. I mean who knows, you may have to throw them at a stubborn initiate one day." He says, with a grin creeping onto his face. My eyes shoot up to meet his.

"Yeah, but I mean in the real world."

"If you lose all your weapons and all you have is a knife and you are too far away to use hand to hand combat. You need to know this stuff." He says, turning serious again.

"Yeah, but aren't people usually moving."

"Jeez Tris. You need to get used to non-moving targets, before you can get onto moving ones." I roll my eyes. And he smiles at this.

"Look Tris, I know this is hard work. Believe me I know. You aren't the only one who has had to adjust from Abnegation to Dauntless, and all its endurance training." I think about what he has said, and yet again I remember about him being Abnegation-born. Before I know it, he is behind me and his hands are around my waist, and he is holding me to him. I smile and lean into his arms. He kisses the side of my face then my hair.

"Once again, I'd love to stay and help you with training. But I have to go." He says, almost whining towards the end of his sentence.

"Computer room?" I ask, wondering if he has to work again.

"No actually, I have a meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yeah, I have a meeting with Max this morning. It is probably him asking me to be a leader, yet again. I mean you'd think the guy would get the message, but…" He leaves his sentence uncompleted.

"It's okay." I turn in his arms, so we are facing each other. "I want to catch up with Tori." I comment. He smiles.

"I thought you would." He frowns suddenly. "If Peter says anything to you, come to me. Don't fight with him. I can't bear the thought of you in pain, especially not because of that asshole…" He comments.

"I will." I kiss him passionately, then head towards the exit quickly. I turn just before I leave I see him smiling and shaking his head in amusement.

_**Sorry for the late update. Let me know what you thought. Please review and comment with your thoughts! **____** xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I am so glad you all like it so much. Feel free to message me or review my story, to give me your feedback. Please review! **____** xx**_

Divergent: No War

"Now Tris," Max starts. "You ranked first in Dauntless. Congratulations by the way." I smile at him, a silent thank you. "This means you have first pick of the jobs. Which jobs would you like?" He asks me politely. We are alone in his office I am seated in his chair opposite his desk. His office is a large space, with painted black wall. _This place has no personal touches. _

"Ermm…I would like to be training non-dauntless born initiates and throughout the rest of the year I would like to work in the tattoo parlour." I say, confident in my choices. His eyebrows shoot up.

"Really! Not a leader!" He exclaims, almost taking it as a personal insult.

"Yes, really. I mean, look at me, leader. Not really my thing…" I say, shrugging my shoulders. He sighs heavily.

"I don't know what it is with you and Four and not wanting leader positions, but okay. Training and tattoo parlour." He confirms, I smile and go to stand. But he stops me.

"Wait Tris," I stop and turn to look at him. "I want both of you to know that the position is open to the both of you at all times, no matter if you already have a job." He states. I nod.

"Okay, thank you." I shake his hand then leave his office into the hallway, where the newly acquired Dauntless members are waiting in line. Ranking highest to lowest. I smile at Uriah, wishing him luck. He smiles back, as I walk back I see Peter. His arm in a cast and face covered in bruises. I smile sweetly at him, patronizing him. He rolls his eyes at me and walk back to Tobias' apartment.

[1 Hour Later]

"So are you pleased with your choice?" He asks me, for the millionth time. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, for the last time yes!" I say, little more irritable than I feel. He retracts slightly.

"I'm sorry. But you have asked me that like a million times." I say, trying to make up for my tone of voice.

"I know, but I just want to make sure you are happy." He says, sweetly. I turn to look at him and he is staring at me adoringly. I smile back. In a bold move I kiss him. His eyes widen in surprise but within a second, he is responding. Returning my kiss, equally. This isn't a sweet gentle kiss. This is a passionate, lustful kiss. I quickly go to remove his shirt. Wanting him. Now.

"Woah…" He says, as we break apart so I can remove his shirt. "Deciding your future certainly seems to agree with you." He mutters in appreciation. I frown at him playfully, and push him so he lays flat on the couch. And I forget my worries. And just focus on two people. Tobias and me…

[The next day]

"Tris!" I hear someone call my name from a slight distance. I turn and see Uriah barrelling towards me. I smile at his grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Uri." I say.

"Hey, I was trying to find you yesterday where were you?" He asks, I blush instantly. Remembering last night. But I respond quickly, in a urge to hide my reddening face.

"Oh…erm…I was with Four…" I whisper. He smiles.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I almost forgot. You and Four, huh?" I nod, embarrassed where this conversation is heading. I quickly change the subject.

"So why where you trying to find me?" I ask. He shakes his head, like he feels like a fool for changing the topic discussion.

"I just wanted to ask why you didn't choose to be a leader. I mean when I went for that meeting with Max, I thought you would have taken the position, but when he told me you didn't…" He trails off, leaving his sentence unfinished.

"I'm just not that kind of person." I say, weakly. He laughs.

"Are you kidding me? You go from being called 'Stiff' every day and being known as just a Abnegation girl, to ranking first in Dauntless. And you think you are not that kind of person!" He exclaims, his voice rising.

"Not really. I mean I wouldn't know the first thing about that kind of stuff."

"This isn't because of Four is it. I mean, he isn't like, pressuring you or anything. Just because he didn't become leader." He states. I glare at him, I mean, I know he is looking out for me, but how dare he. I want to respond with a sarcastic comment of some kind, but I can't formulate the words in my head.

"No this isn't because of Four. It is because of me." I turn on my heel, and head towards the hall, to grab some lunch. My original destination.

_**Hey guys, I am having writers block at the moment. So any suggestions you have for me would be greatly appreciated. I hope to update more, when I get more ideas. Please review! **____** xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in ages! I am so sorry! Thank you to all of you who are still following the story! I have been super busy! But I am on my holidays so I hope to update more often! Please review and comment **____** xxxx**_

Divergent: No War

I am sitting on the edge of the pit, just thinking. It's late now, so everyone is asleep. I am alone. I ought to go to Tobias, he must be beginning to worry. But I can't really be around anyone right now, I am too riled up and angry. I don't want to take my anger out on the wrong person, and I certainly don't want to take another trip to the infirmary. I suddenly hear the sound of approaching footsteps. I turn to see Tobias moving his head, as if he is searching for something. His head turns, our eyes meet and I see his whole body relax. He lightly jogs towards me, then sits by my side.

"Hey." He says gently.

"Hi."

"I was worried about you. You are normally home about 30 minutes after I am." He confesses his worries. I smile at the word '_home'. _

"I know. I'm sorry. I am just pretty angry at Uriah right now. And I didn't want to take out my anger on the wrong person. So I came here, where I knew no one would be."

"Uriah? You guys are good friends. What's happened? Did he hurt you?" His voice rises slightly.

"No! No, of course not!" I exclaim, hoping to calm him. "Nothing like that. It's nothing." Tobias' eyebrows go up.

"It clearly wasn't nothing, Tris."

"It was. Come on, let's go back. I' tired." I say, hoping to end this topic of conversation.

[Next Morning]

I wake slowly. The harsh light of the early morning sun breaking its way through the window. I squint, then reach to my left. Tobias. I feel nothing but space. I sit up, expecting to see him. But just out of reach I see a small piece of paper. I reach for it.

_**-Tris**_

_**I am sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Max called me in for an emergency meeting. It will be nothing though. I am sure of it. I have made you breakfast, it is still warm in the oven. Maybe you should talk to Uriah? I don't like seeing you so upset. Have a great day, I will see you tonight. **_

_**-Tobias**_

I smile at the note. But then realise, maybe he is right. Should I talk to Uriah? Well, I have more important things to worry about right now. I need to have a shower, then have my prepared breakfast.

[2 hours later]

My wrists are beginning to ache. I have been training for two hours now. Like everyone keeps reminding me, I need to always keep up my training. And do at least 3 hours of physical exercise a day. Exhausting.

_**Thank you guys for staying with me this long! I am sorry it took me so long to update! Please review I love hearing from you all! Review and comment **____** xxxxxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Once again I apologise for the lateness of my updates! I have been super busy, anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Review and comment **____** xxxx**_

Divergent: No War

It's lunchtime. Normally by now Tobias would have found me and we would have lunch together at his place. He'd normally cook something. But for some reason he is late today. I am slowly picking on my bagel, on a table with Christina and Will. I am distracted with thoughts of where Tobias could me. Did the meeting with Max turn out to be more serious than he first thought? And to be honest, I am grateful at the distraction. In front of me, Will and Christina are well…enjoying each other's company a little too much. If this goes any further I may need to tell them to get a room, and not as a joke. But a big difference between Dauntless and Abnegation is how people would react to kissing, hugging or any kind of physical intimacy. Abnegation would be downright shocked at this scene of passion, and it would simply not happen. But here in Dauntless, it doesn't seem to be a big deal. No one is saying anything, or even looking this way for that matter. I guess I have to get used to this…

I feel two hands on either of my shoulders. Tobias. I turn and see Uriah. _Oh god. _

"Uriah? What is it?" I ask, shrugging his hands off my shoulders as I stand.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks, disregarding my question. I turn and glance at Will and Christina, still locked in passion. Do they even know I am here?

"Sure. Why not?" I say, not really knowing what I am getting myself into. He walks out of the pit and to his apartment, I presume. He pulls out a key from his pocket and unlocks the door and gestures me to go in. I do. We still haven't said anything to each other.

"Uriah. What is this all about?!" I say with frustration. _Can he just get to the point?_

"It's about Four." My heart stops.

"What do you mean? What about him? Is he alright!? Is he hurt?!" My questions, spilling from my mouth. He raises his hands, in the efforts to get me to stop talking. It works.

"Woah! Tris! Calm down!" He soothes. "He is fine, I guess."

"Then what has happened?" I ask, curious.

"I just wanted to tell you, you might wanna tell your boyfriend to calm down. He came up to me today, just before I was going to go to lunch demanding what we were arguing about. And made me feel bad about upsetting you. You see this?" He points to his eye. "See the colour?" I look closer at his eye, and I realise something. His skin around his eye has a slight purple-blue tinge of colour.

"He did this?" I say, barely above a whisper.

"Yep, he punched me in the face. And he would have done a lot more if the guys didn't pull him off me. It took 6 people to get him off me. He is an angry, powerful, strong and manipulative person Tris. I am becoming worried. Even Zeke is now. He was there. Are you sure he isn't hurting you?"

"No! Of course not! Uri, I have told you this before! He hasn't hurt me and he won't hurt me. I appreciate your concern but we are fine. He is just protective of me. We have been through a lot." I admit.

"A lot? Wow. So he practically beat me up, because you two have been through 'a lot'." He speaks, clearly become annoyed.

"My eye hurts like hell by the way. It's not like you asked. Tris, I consider you to be one of my best friends. Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can just treat your friends like crap, and let Four dominate your life. Talk to me when you can do that. You can see yourself out." He walks out of the room, and presumably to the bedroom or bathroom.

I am in the middle of the room. Alone. Stunned. Is that really how I have been treating people? And I guess Uriah was right. Uri was only looking out for me. This isn't like me. I knew Dauntless would change me. But I didn't know it would change me this much. I need to find Tobias.

_**Drama! Haha! I hope you guys like the new chapter! I hope this long chapter helps with your loss! Hehe! Anyway, review and comment! I can't believe I have updated twice in one day! Review and comment **____** xxxxxxxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I hope me updating a lot is compensating all those months when I didn't. I apologise once again for that! Please review and comment! And feel free to give me thoughts and suggestions to where you want the story to go! **____** xxxx**_

Divergent: No War

I've been to his apartment. Nothing. I've been to the computer room. Nothing. I have even been to see Max, to see if he knows where Tobias is. But he told me his meeting only lasted 20 minutes. Where would he go? Who would he go to? Zeke. Well after his fight with Uriah, that seems unlikely. I don't really know how I am feeling at the moment. Am I angry with him? Worried? Happy? Urgh…Why is everything so complicated? The pit. Of course. How could I be so stupid? I slowly make my way to the pit. Our spot. As I approach I see him sitting over the edge. Looking onwards.

"Tobias?" I ask, tentatively. He turns his head towards me. A gives me a smile, but the smile doesn't quite meet his eyes. I sit down next to him.

"I guess you know what happened between Uriah and me."

"Yes. I do. And if I am honest I am not quite sure how to feel about it."

"Understandable." He says, acknowledging my thoughts.

"I am just gonna ask. Why did you fight him?"

"Right, first of all, when I went to speak to him no thoughts had crosses my mind about fighting him. I just wanted to speak to him."

"About?"

"You!" He exclaims, as if it is the most obvious answer in the world. "You were very upset Tris. I don't like seeing you like that. I thought if I could make things right between you two, that you would be happier." He admits. I nod, understanding his course of action. "But then he wouldn't answer me, and I just got so angry. I had just finished with some training, so I was riled up. And I lashed out." He bows his head, almost like he is ashamed.

"I understand why you did what you did. But you shouldn't have done it. I understand that you wanted to help me. And make me feel happier. But you have got to let me fight my own battles, you have to let me make my own mistakes, so I can learn from them. I know it will be difficult for you. But it has to be done."

"I know."

"What I don't understand is why you beat him up. Why? Did he say anything?"

"Completely the opposite. He wasn't saying anything. Well, not giving me a straight answer." I shake my head.

"First thing tomorrow you need to apologise to Uriah." I say firmly. "And Zeke too." I add.

"Zeke?"

"You beat up his younger brother, and you are his best friend. Like it or not he is gonna be pissed with you."

"He always is." He smiles warmly, as if he is remembering a happy memory. "How did you find out?" He asks.

"Find out what?"

"About what happened between me and Uriah."

"Oh. Uriah came and found me. We went to his apartment. We talked, we argued and I left." I say.

"Oh. I am sorry you had to find out that way."

"Don't be." I say. I rest my head on his shoulder. Relieved his is okay. "You had me worried." I admit.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I just needed to get some space, to calm down."

"I know."

"Are you ever gonna tell me what the argument between you and Uriah was anyway?" I smile.

"You'll have to wait."

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know in the comments if you want the story to go in a certain way, I am open to suggestions. I am struggling with a storyline, so suggestions are useful! Please review and comment **____** xxxxxxx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Thanks once again for the reviews and comments! I always love reading what you have to say! Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions to what you want to happen in the story! Review and comment **____** xxxxx**_

Divergent: No War

The next morning I wake and Tobias' arms are wrapped around me. Hmm…we really should argue more often. I glance at the clock. _7.43Am. _Damn. I promised I would meet Tori at 8. Before she starts work at 9. Slowly I move Tobias' arms, he grunts as if he is uncomfortable for a moment. I quickly have a shower and get ready. But just before I leave inspiration hits me. Just before I leave I put a note where I would normally be on the bed.

_**-Tobias**_

_**Sorry I'm not here. I promised I would meet Tori at 8, before she starts work. Make sure you say sorry (and mean it!) to Uriah and Zeke. I miss you already. I would have made you breakfast but I was in a hurry! Last night was amazing…we should argue more often ;) xx**_

_**-Tris**_

[Lunch]

My morning with Tori went well, we just grabbed a quick breakfast and talked. It was nice to talk to her. I feel like we haven't spoken in weeks. And it's a nice change from talking to Christina, Uriah, Will and Tobias all the time. I hope he has apologized. I look at my clock and realise that Tobias should be here soon. Just as I think that. I feel someone gently caress my shoulder and sit by my side. Tobias.

"Hey." He says, smiling.

"Hi yourself." I reply. He kisses me far too briefly.

"How did training go this morning?" He asks.

"Good, I guess. I think I am ready for moving targets for knife throwing." I state proudly.

"That soon, huh? I missed you this morning, but I liked your note"

"I liked it too." I blush. Then quickly stop as I remember something. "Did you apologise?"

"Yes I did. Zeke was totally understanding. Uriah less so. He told me to ask you what you were actually arguing about."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was amused at that."

"Okay, I will tell you. But I need you to promise not to get mad." I say.

"I promise."

"Well, when I had to choose my jobs. Uriah came to speak to me after, and he was wondering why I didn't choose to be a leader. So I said I didn't want to be leader, I wanted to spend time with you, and I didn't want to argue with my friends about it. But he thought that you pressured me into not choosing leader, because you don't want to be leader either. And that I chose a job, where I will be working with you." 

"Oh."

"You didn't!" I say. "Of course you didn't. He was just out of line. Forget it. Its over."

"Are you sure I'm not pressuring you? I mean, I don't ever want to do that. If you want to be leader, be a leader, I won't hurt you or anything!"

"Woah! Calm down! Of course you won't hurt me! I know that. But I don't want to be leader. I don't really think I am cut out for it, besides who wants to attend boring meetings when I can be scaring the hell out of initiates." I smile at him. He smiles back.

"I guess so."

"Will you please let this go?" I ask.

"Sure. I am sorry I over reacted."

"Stop apologising so much." I scold, mildly.

"Sorry." He says glumly. I push him off his chair.

_**Hey! Another update for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please help to give me ideas! I am beginning to struggle! Please review and comment! **____** xxxxx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I have tried to make it a little bit longer! Let me know what you think! Please review and comment! **____** xxxx**_

Divergent: No War

Today is the day. Today is the day we all start our jobs. I am working with Tor in the tattoo parlour, not Tobias. As the initiates (us) have only just finished. I have a good 8 months before I start training non-Dauntless born. I have only just started and I have already learnt so much from Tori. I have met Matthew, a new Dauntless member. He must be Dauntless born, as I don't remember seeing him in training.

"Right, so if you two could just go in the staff room for an hour or so. Just to practise you art skills. You won't be tattooing people for at least a month, so don't rush. Take the time you need to prepare." Tori says. She goes back to the main room, with a smile on her face. Me and Matthew don't really talk much. I mean, if we do say anything, it's only small talk.

"So, um, you're Tris right? You ranked first?" Matthew says, shyly. I glance up and in a split second I really look at him. He has jet black hair, but bright blue eyes. Odd combination, but I find it fascinating. He looks a little rugged, his hair in all different directions. He has a tired, yet slender face. I would introduce him to Christina, but I remember Will. Matthew seems like her type. And if I am honest, I do find him attractive.

"Yep, that's me. Where did you rank?"

"8th." He replies. "Right, I am sorry. I know you probably get asked this a lot but, why didn't you choose a leader position?"

"Well, I never really saw myself being a Dauntless leader. It's something I have never aspired to do, and if I am honest I would much rather be working here, then face all the other leaders. Plus being from Abnegation, they kind of intimidate me." I confess.

"I think they intimidate everyone." He says. I laugh slightly.

"Why did you want to work here?" I ask, feeling I should be polite and ask what he has asked me.

"Well, I have always loved drawing and creating art, so I thought this is the most 'arty' job I am ever going to get in Dauntless. Also my sister knows Tori, and she says she is nice. So at least I am with people I can be myself around. Not like the other members." He says.

"Wow. You are Dauntless born, right?"

"Yes. I know, it sounds like I am from Erudite, or Candor but I'm not. I've liked art since I was a kid."

"Interesting. Do you do lots of art?"

"I guess so."

"Can I see?" I ask, intrigued to see how well he can create art. If I am gonna spend a lot of time woth this guy, I may as well get to know him.

"I don't have any of my pieces with me right now. I can bring some in tomorrow and show you?"

"Sure that sounds great." I reply. Then after we have talked we get on with what we are supposed to be doing, while exchanged small talk every once in a while.

[4 hours later]

"Hey!" I hear Tobias' voice. I turn and he sweeps me up in a hug. I am giggling like crazy. He kisses me.

"I have missed you so much today." He says. I smile at him. And seeing him now, really makes me realise how much I have missed him

"I've missed you too."

He sits down next to me, where I am eating my lunch. Will and Christina have just left to get some privacy. Honestly, they can't keep their hands off each other.

"How was your first day?"

"It was great, I was working with Matthew and Tori, learning to develop my artwork more to help me."

"Matthew Withers, right?"

"You know him?" I ask, interested.

"I know his sister. Same age as me. Been talking about him non-stop. He seems nice from what I have heard."

"He is."

"Good. I am glad you enjoyed your first day."

"Thanks, anyway, how was the computer room?"

"Fine. The usual I guess. Wanna come back to mine?"

"Sure."

"I have something special planned." He says, mysteriously.

"What!"

"You'll have to come with me to find out." He smiles. He is holding out his hand. Damn it. Curiosity gets the better of me and I take his hand.

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have just brought the Insurgent DVD, so I have been watching it like crazy so I have a few thoughts but not many. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS, OTHERWISE I FEAR I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO FINISH OR CONTINUE THIS STORY! Please review and comment **____** xxxxxxx**_


	16. HIATUS!

**Hey Guys,**

**I know I haven't updated in ages, and for that I apologize, to be honest with you, I am struggling to come up with ideas to help keep the story going. I am lacking ideas and creativity at the moment.**

**I would appreciate your patience and ideas in the reviews, to see if any of them will help me kick start my creativity with this story.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS, IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS!**

**THANK YOU!Xxx**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Thank you for being so patient! I appreciate every single one of the reviews and I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I have just finished my exams and I have a LOOONG holiday ahead of me, so expect a lot of updates! Let me know what you think! Review and rate! X**_

Divergent: No War

_Tris_

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I groan at Tobias. He grins, enjoying my torment. _Bastard._

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I say in a monotone voice.

"I guessed that. Come on Tris, just trust me on this one."

"I always trust you."  
"Good." He replies. We keep walking around the Dauntless compound, we end up walking so far we are in parts of Dauntless that I didn't even know existed. _Where the hell are we going?_

"Here." He states. He turns me around and we are isolated, by ourselves and there I see a simple wicker basket. "I thought we should celebrate you starting your job." I grin at him.

"And we couldn't just celebrate in your apartment?"

"Nah. I wanted to treat you. Plus, not many people know about this part of the compound…It's a safe space. So, if whatever reason you feel unsafe, or just want to be alone, come here. I promise, no one else knows about this place." I turn to face him and take his face in my hands and smile.

"Thank you." I kiss him on the cheek. " I really appreciate it." I let go of his face. "What's in the basket?" He smiles once more. He turns and opens the basket, and places the contents on the floor as he takes a seat on the ground, I join him.

"I thought we could eat here. I cooked myself. I hope you like it, but I used a few things that people in Abnegation rarely use."

My curiosity stirred. "What's that?"  
"Seasoning." He laughed.

"That's true." That's one of the things I love about Tobias, he always knows how to make me laugh.

"Help yourself to whatever you want."

[The Next Day]

"Morning Tris." Matthew says, as I walk through the door. "Do you want some Coffee? Tea?"

"Morning Matthew, I'd love some tea if you have it."

"Sure. Back in a minute." He replies. As it is earlier, we don't have any customers just yet. I slowly walk over to the desk he was sitting at and see a book covering many pieces of paper, I move the book and I am stunned.

Pages and pages of portraits, patterns, and landscapes; patterns seen around the Dauntless compound, landscapes of Dauntless, the wall, places I don't recognise and portraits of himself, Tori, his sister…Me. He walked back into the main room holding two mugs, he set them down on the desk, startling me.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to snoop around your personal stuff, I just saw it out the corner of my eye…" I start rambling, I look up at him expecting to see disgust, anger or anxiety, but he is smiling at me.

"Tris, calm down, it's fine. I was going to show you these anyway, you asked me to bring in some of my artwork, remember?"

"Oh right, of course. I am grateful you remembered." I looked at the portrait of himself. " These are all beautiful, you are incredibly talented."

"Thanks. Here is your tea by the way." He nods towards my tea.

"Thank you. So, how did you get into drawing." I ask, intrigued where he got this talent.

"Well…"

_**So here you go, first update of many! Let me know what you think! If it is easy to understand, if the chapters are too long, not long enough, if I am being too cheesy. Let me know! I read every review so feel free to contribute! **_


End file.
